valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Commissar88
Welcome Hi, welcome to Valkyria Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Cezary.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Evil Tim (Talk) 06:32, April 25, 2011 Johann image No, it's ok, let's keep them both. Your image is from the anime but it shows Johann's face. Oh btw, dont forget to sign your post with ~~~~ so people know who left the message :) [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 07:14, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Well, maybe the in-game image should be on top of the page? [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 08:33, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Medals where did you get that awesome medals image? :O [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 02:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :I contacted the guy who got that picture. He is a nice guy, even tell me how he did it. I guess not all are like what you said ;) [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 03:11, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::lol, ok, I got your point. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 03:55, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Using templates and line-breaker Hey man, if you wanna use a template, you can always copy the 'Usage' section from the individual template page: Template:VC2 class potential table or Template:VC2 Stats Table for example. And you can use to force a line-break after a table or a image. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 19:44, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :It seems to be perfectly valid information to me. But its ok to make mistake man, you dont need to worry about that everytime you edit something. It's a wiki after all. But also, be prepare that you edit can be brutally changed or deleted ;) [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 01:23, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey, about the potential table, don't move the template back on each line. If you put space before a paragraph, the wiki will automatically treats it as a quotation :D [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out the Projects page to see what you can do to help! 00:26, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Using internal links Hey, instead of having to write Morris , you can just put Morris . It's faster and easier ;) [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out the Projects page to see what you can do to help! 01:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Fina or Medic Because, she was only known as 'Medic' in VC1 so I think we shouldn't confuse those who have only played VC1. She will be named Fina in VC3's character list though. [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out the Projects page to see what you can do to help! 00:00, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Udon is a Toronto base company huh? You saw my thread on gamespot? [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out the Projects page to see what you can do to help! 23:43, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :sigh, I just hope it's not too delayed, I'm dying to get my hand on it. But the entire franchise is in terrible state anyway. [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out the Projects page to see what you can do to help! 23:52, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::haha, I don't think it's dead, but again, if not sure when SEGA's gonna localize VC3. The wait is killing me. [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out the Projects page to see what you can do to help! 00:32, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :::thanks man, that's good news. The pre-order is back up again. [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out Valkyria Wiki:Projects to see what you can do to help! 12:30, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::that means they will release the VC2 artbook in English right? I think I'm gonna get one, even though I've already bought the Japanese version. 13:21, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Sound files Yeah, I found your GameFaqs thread: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/961429-valkyria-chronicles-ii/56910030?page=1 . The guy's name is fuzzy_cheez2, he upload all the extra characters' voices. I'll ask him if he has more. [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out Valkyria Wiki:Projects to see what you can do to help! 00:52, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :That guy from GameFaqs said he used a software called PSound to extract all the sound file to .wav format. I think you can rip the sound files from the iso file. You know how to do it? [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out Valkyria Wiki:Projects to see what you can do to help! 09:31, July 1, 2011 (UTC) VC2 character pages Good job with the character pages! I just want to point out that in the rank section, I don't think Lanseal cadet is an official rank. There is indeed a rank called Officer cadet in real life but it's a high rank (right below lieutenant) so whoever is an cadet must have considered a serious military career. Instead, most of the Lanseal cadet didn't enlist and ended up do something else. so I think there shouldn't be a cadet rank in this section. [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out Valkyria Wiki:Projects to see what you can do to help! 10:14, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Layout Just go to this page Rifles (Valkyria Chronicles 2) and hover your mouse on the weapon links, you'll see why I did it ;) It'll be easier for viewer to compare weapons, find out on what mission the weapons drop, which weapon plans, which ace etc. without having to go into individual pages. [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out Valkyria Wiki:Projects to see what you can do to help! 02:22, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :I take it that you're ok with this? [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out Valkyria Wiki:Projects to see what you can do to help! 10:41, June 26, 2011 (UTC) new bad news http://gamrfeed.vgchartz.com/story/86945/how-valkyria-chronicles-has-been-ruined-in-the-west/ Great now people are saying the whole series is dead just because it was on the psp. I said it before and I'll say it again "Just because we are not getting VC3 does not mean that the Series is over" People we must turn our attention to Valkyria Chronicles 4. It's really the only option that we have.--Commissar88 06:09, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I thought VCII was one of the PSPs bestsellers though, I guess that means that I am going to have to learn japanese because sega is not going to bother to send it over in english. Roebot56 06:23, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps the answer is more painful than than the lies that we all have made. http://www.1up.com/features/golden-age-jrpgs-xenoblade-pandora-tower-last-story-xseed I guess the truth does hurt people we are just not that popluar enough to get a sequel but we will know soon if the sega Forums return. They are the key to all of our answers.Commissar88 00:21, July 22, 2011 (UTC) All units report in Hello? Is there anyone still out there? Don't tell me that it's over... what going to happen to the wiki? Don't tell me that I have to go back to gamefaqs/gamespot.Commissar88 03:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :I'm just taking a break since I have a lot going on in real life. I'll be back this weekend or so. Also, I have applied for a wiki spotlight and looks like we have been approved. Hopefully this will draw us some editors. [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out Valkyria Wiki:Projects to see what you can do to help! 05:05, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :I've been sick for about a fortnight but can't afford to take the time out of work (too busy) so i've had precisely zero energy of late, i'll be back when i'm a little better though. :Ecchi garr 08:16, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::oh, I didnt know you're sick, take care man. [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out Valkyria Wiki:Projects to see what you can do to help! 13:18, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :: :I really have no clue what to edit/add, still http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/Valkyria_Wikicheck daily. Roebot56 15:06, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Roebot, there are A LOT to do. Did you check the project page in my signature? Did you guys not notice that? [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out Valkyria Wiki:Projects to see what you can do to help! 15:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Arc, this issue with VC2 Weapons is, I don't have enough materials (Mainly Steel B Lvl4) to get them all. :::You dont need to get them. The information is all here. I used google translate to the spelling is a little bit off but you should figure it out easily. [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out Valkyria Wiki:Projects to see what you can do to help! 16:49, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Hey I just wanted to know if everyone was still here. I didn't want this place to turn into that buffy fansite. http://www.cracked.com/article_18792_the-7-most-unintentionally-creepy-places-internet.html number 5. Look I know all seem lost but we must hang on there is still Valkyria 4Commissar88 05:48, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Or we could all learn japanese and play the 3rd game, or wait to see if SEGA will realise that it will sell well despite being on PSP, the second one was one of the PSPs best sellers. ::::oh god, that buffy board is scary. The franchise is not gonna die, and we got to work together. P/S: learning Japanese is not fun, trust me O_o [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out Valkyria Wiki:Projects to see what you can do to help! 01:56, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Images I acutally contacted a guy on youtube and asked him to take the full-body portraits in the in-game profile. So, let's just wait a little longer? [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out Valkyria Wiki:Projects to see what you can do to help! 05:01, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, go ahead with jpg. I don't think the covers need to be png. 00:52, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Award You mean the Crimson Heart award? I gave you because of your contributions up until now, you've earned it, don't worry. P/S: I'm still in the process of going through pages' history and users' contribution to find who did what and give awards accordingly. This explain why suddenly someone gets a medal 01:16, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Pages Are we losing pages? I swear we had at least 704 pages on this wikia? Did we lose some?Commissar88 05:34, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :yeah, we are. I made an announcement a week ago regarding this http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Arciusazrael/Moving_the_tooltip_pages_to_a_new_Namespace ArcBot 05:42, August 18, 2011 (UTC) (Sorry, it's me, Arcius, using my Bot account). sega allies Man we need something like this what these guys have. Don't we have friends from other sega franchises to help eachother out? Never mind guys I just Learned about a bunch of wiki wars going on after reading this site sorry.Commissar88 01:47, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Why just the PS3? Looking back I keep hearing about the demand for a PS3 of VCII and VCIII but why just PS3 Sega is a third party developer and the world is getting two new HD consoles, so why just stay with Sony? What I'm asking If there is a VC IV why should it just go on the PS Vita or PS3 when there is more money in a release on four fronts? (Please not give me that whole Blu ray disk size crap most Third party game developers rarely push the full force of a blu ray disk.)Commissar88 01:00, November 2, 2011 (UTC) : Well VC is a japano-centric franchise, so you only have to look at the state of the console market in Japan. : For a start it's not uncommon for the 360 to be outsold by the PS2 in Japan and infact many Japanese retailers are phasing out 360 consoles all together because there just isn't the market for them. : Staying with the current gen while the Wii has sold the most units it's software sales tend to be less impressive, look at Monster Hunter Tri and Madworld for examples. : As for next gen who knows? I really hope we see a VC on one of the new consoles, i think people want to see one on the Vita because Sega seems hell bent on keeping it on handhelds and Sony's Vita is simply the most powerful of the two (there's also the possibility of PS3 compatibility in some way or another which would please both sets of fans). 09:25, November 2, 2011 (UTC) : I think the VC series should stay Sony, but I can't see what is wrong with handhelds. :: Uh I should have worded this better what I mean is this :: say they are making VC4 for the PS3 or the Vita now Sony said that the systems can be ported from one to the other so why just stop here, can porting really be that hard now? in 2012?, in 2013? :: 1.) it's easier to port a PS3 game to the 360 than the other way around (e.g. Bayonetta) and the 360 port is not for the fans in japan I know how well 360 is doing there. No the 360 port is for us. For new fans to get in on the series. :: 2.) As for the Wii... Well I wasn't talking about the Wii When I said fourth front I mean the Wii U. The Wii U is supposedly as powerful as the PS3 and Nintendo is trying to "win back" the "Hardcore gamers" but if that's true than why not let the series go to Nintendo as well. Heck I'll take a port of VC1 for the Wii U (This is a win/win solution for alot of people.) :: 3.) Porting a game for other consoles was done before people 4th and 6th generations were know for these many cross platform games series. :: 4.) The Valkyria's series can drop the number of the series in their games now if VC4 is going to alienate the some people just drop the numbers and just stick with the sub title. :: So ya why just stop at Sony I still see better odds for a four consoles than two. Or the VC1 port for the Wii U just for a quick buck.Commissar88 17:42, November 3, 2011 (UTC)